Wasteland Chaos
by Hokuto Ulrik
Summary: Samantha, the Sole Survivor of Vault 111, has awoken and is on a quest to find her missing son and avenge her husband. But before she even gets started, she runs into an old neighbor. New Destiny AU.
1. Chapter 1

Samantha woke up coughing and hacking from the thin air in the cryo pod that she and the other residents of Sanctuary Hills had been put into by the Vault-Tec scientists when the bombs fell.

The hatch opened and she fell to the ground, coughing up and spitting out the phlegm that came up.

Staggering to her feet, she moved to the pod that contained her husband, Nate.

Hitting the release next to it she waited for it to open.

"Come on, come on." She muttered to herself as the hatch slowly opened.

She checked Nate's body, but the .44 caliber hole in his forehead put paid to the notion that he was okay.

Taking his wedding ring, she closed her eyes.

"I'll find Shaun, for both of us." She said before closing the pod.

Turning to the exit, she left the chamber room, still coughing occasionally, her skin itchy and irritated from the material of her vault suit and underwear.

She wandered the corridors of the vault, grabbing a collapsible baton from a table and flicking it open with practiced ease. Entering what looked like the security office, she found a working computer terminal.

After reading the logs on the computer, she sat back in the chair in shock.

"Those bastards! They were supposed to be protecting us and they used us for their own sick twisted purposes." She ground out.

Quickly leaving the office, she headed through another door where she was confronted with a cockroach the size of a small dog.

Quickly killing it, she shook herself.

"Giant roaches, what the hell?" She asked herself as she went into the living quarters section of the vault. She observed the tossed beds and lockers in the sleeping area.

"What the hell happened here?" She wondered out loud as she left the living area and entered the generator room.

The arcing equipment fried one of the giant roaches, but there were still two in the room that had to be dealt with. Quickly squashing the bugs with her baton, she found a skeleton in a vault suit, a bullet hole in the skull.

"Must have been a mutiny. Hopefully I can find more information." She said as the door hissed open.

Dealing with a couple more roaches, she entered an office with a skeleton in a lab coat behind the desk. One the desk was a 10MM pistol and a few spare magazines as well as a couple of stimpaks. Grabbing them before rifling through the file cabinets, she found some bobby pins and more ammunition for the now two pistols in her possession.

Logging into the terminal, she discovered just how bad things were after the bombs fell. Locating the command to open the escape tunnel, she quickly triggered it before drawing one of her pistols.

Half a dozen giant roaches and a couple of hallways later, Samantha was in the entry chamber of the Vault. A pair of shots quickly took care of the last of the roaches and a quick check of the lockers netted her a few boxes on ammunition for her pistols.

Opening the door required her to relieve a corpse of its Pipboy, so far the only one she had seen in the Vault. Triggering the opening sequence, the room was filled with a horrible screeching sound of metal on metal as the giant gear shaped door was pulled out and rolled to the side.

As she exited the Vault, the elevator descended from the surface. She eyed it with trepidation, not knowing how long it had been since the bombs fell. Finally, she stepped onto the platform and it began to rise.

* * *

The sunlight was blinding after the darkness and artificial light of the Vault. Samantha stood on the platform waiting for her eyes to adjust, even when her instincts from her time in the Army were screaming at her to find cover.

Once her eyes adjusted, her jaw dropped as she beheld the destruction of her once beautiful neighborhood and the surrounding areas.

Carefully making her way down the path, she was able to re-enter Sanctuary Hills for the first time. What struck her was that several of the houses were completely missing from their foundations. From the wooden bridge that crossed the small stream, the two houses on either side of the road were gone, as well as the house that used to be in front of where she stood as well as the ones on the outside part of the curve leading to the roundabout.

Turning down the sidewalk, she saw a Mister Handy in front of her house.

The robot turned an optic towards her before going still. Then, in a flurry of motion, it turn to focus all three optics on her.

"As I live and breathe! Ms Samantha! You're alive!" It exclaimed in a painfully familiar British accent.

"Codsworth? Is that you? But how?" She asked, her voice raspy from emotion and disuse.

"You don't think that a little radiation could stop the pride and joy of General Atomics did you?" Codsworth asked with pride in his voice.

Samantha chuckled a bit before turning serious. "Codsworth, what happened to the houses here? It doesn't look like they were destroyed by the bombs." She inquired.

"Oh, uh, I'm not sure really." Codsworth replied nervously.

Samantha cocked her head to the side. A Mister Handy getting nervous? Truly nervous? That shouldn't happen, even after however long it had been since the bombs fell.

"Codsworth, how long has it been since the bombs fell?" She asked, fearing the worst.

Before the robot could reply, another voice spoke up.

"Two hundred and ten years to the date. Almost to the minute actually. Hunh, how about that?" A hauntingly familiar female voice said.

Samantha turned and was stunned by what she saw.

"Hey Sammy! How'd you stay looking so fresh?" The woman asked, smirking as she waggled her fingers at the woman.

Samantha's brain finally decided it had had enough and shut down, causing the woman to drop to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha woke up sometime later laying in bed.

'Ah, sleeping beauty has awoken!" A voice said. "Hey Codsworth, get her something to drink."

Samantha slowly opened her eyes and was met with the smiling face of her old neighbor, Kerra Prower.

"I have to be dead. No way you are still alive if it has been over two hundred years." Samantha said.

Kerra laughed. "Trust me, it would take more than those little firecrackers to kill me." She said before sobering. "The question is how are you still alive?"

"The Vault. They froze us. Then Nate, Shaun, and I were thawed." Samantha said before giving a choked sob. "They killed Nate and took Shaun!"

She threw herself at Kerra and began to break down sobbing. Kerra merely wrapped her arms around the woman gently.

"Do you have any idea at how long ago this happened?" Kerra asked quietly.

Samantha shook her head.

"Didn't think so." Kerra said. "You said they froze you. Like cryogenic stasis?"

"Yes. They said it was a decontamination pod and that we would be in it before going deeper into the Vault." Samantha said. "But the Vault only had the one level. Reading through the logs I found out that the staff was only supposed to be there for six months! They were just going to leave us there and not wake us up, even if we were dying!"

Kerra growled. "I knew something wasn't right. I couldn't get access to the secure files without drawing attention since I was just a secretary and had no reason to be in the areas where they had those files stored." She ground out, fists clenched. "Bastards just wanted to experiment."

Samantha watched as Kerra got up and began pacing. As she watched, she began to notice the room where they were.

"Kerra, where are we?" She asked.

"This is my bunker. I saw where things were heading about a decade ago. We are currently almost four hundred feet below the neighborhood." Kerra said before stopping. "You said you weren't told you were being frozen. Were you wearing that suit when you were put under?"

"Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?" Samantha asked.

Instead of answering, Kerra walked over to her and carefully unzipped Samantha's Vault suit and peeled it away from her skin.

Samantha nearly blacked out from the sudden pain. The suit had been itchy since she had woken up, but she had been distracted and not payed it any mind.

"You have a serious case of freezer burn." Kerra said as she eased the suit off. "This is why you never wear anything, even a bandaid into cryo. Even for a short time. The skin blisters and can do this." She said as she carefully peeled Samantha's bra and panties off as well.

Kerra was incensed behind her mask of calm. Several layers of her friend's skin had come off with her clothing. Sighing, she tapped into her magic, something she hadn't used for over two hundred years and gently levitated the woman to a medical table.

Samantha would have commented on the strangeness if she had not been in so much pain.

Kerra layed her onto the Ancient-based medical device and started it. After the scanner passed over Samantha the first time, it sedated her, causing her body to relax. The device then began to play beams of light over her body and began to regrow the skin and repair the damage of two hundred and ten years of cryo while wearing clothing.

Letting the machine do its work, Kerra went back to what she had been doing before her sensors had alerted her to human movement on the surface, getting her armor ready for use after over two centuries of storage.

As she walked, she stumbled slightly. Leaning against a wall, she growled. Everytime she had used even the simplest of spells she was left feeling drained since waking up, whereas before she came to this world and it was destroyed by the hubris of man, she could cast spells that could reshape the landscape from their destructive power. Drawing on her Chaos magic, she was able to get some energy back.

Sighing, she grabbed a cot and carried it to the infirmary. Setting it across from the machine that was slowly healing Samantha, she layed down and fell asleep.


End file.
